Identity Crisis!
Sword of Damocles Timothy walked into the room where Seraph was. He looks busy doing... whatever he usually does. I should... distract him for a moment. Timothy sat into a chair loudly and sighed, put his hands behind his head and said, "Man, I need a guys night out. What do you think of that?" Seraph was too busy in the world of his own thoughts, certain words kept echoing in his mind and even without knowing, he ignored his partner. While he did feel a presence around him, his mind chose to focus at the task at hand; which was getting himself out of this mess. He frowned and turned around only to notice Timothy. "Oh, hey! What are you doing here?" Timothy stared curiously at his partner. He seems out of it. He really needs a drink. ''"I came by to see if you wanted to take a guys night? You look like you need it man." Timothy got up and got being seraph to jokingly push him out the door. "Don't worry, you can go back to brooding over your work later. Now we need to brood over some beer." Seraph glared at Timothy, almost giving him a blank stare. The stare was soon followed by a sigh as Seraph looked at Timothy and said in a low tone, "Can I trust you with something, Tim?" Making sure no one else overhears his conversation, he kept quiet the entire time as the exited the building. "Listen,---no amount of beer is going to fix this!" "Well of course you can trust me mate. That's what partners are for. If we don't look out for each other? Who will? Timothy said now really concerned for Seraph. As they came up to the closest bar, he said, "So what exactly am I being entrusted with?" Grabbing a seat in the corner of a bar, Seraph expressed a bit of annoyance and frustration through his facial expressions and choked for a moment. "Look before I became your partner, before the fancy war, I was a different person. So about ten months ago, I was sad and lonely at a party and there was this girl who was lonely as well and she suggested that we didn't have to be lonely. So you know, we did what any libidinous and reclusive would do and it was fun but we never saw each other again. She was gone the next day but I met her today. She came by to tell me that---that..." he paused briefly gulping some water. "She told me that I am a father..." Timothy, who had just took a swig from his drink, spit it all out in surprise. He coughed for a moment and looked at Seraph in amazement. "You? A father? But... How? Was she cute at least?" Seraph closed both of his eyes and reached out for a handkerchief and cleaned his face. "Really, man? On my face? Must be my lucky day!" he comments sarcastically. "I don't believe her but what would she get from lying to my face? I didn't even get to see the child. I mean, why now? She could have told me when she conceived the child. It's not fair! I didn't get a say in this! Heck, she is the one left the next morning without warning and it's not like she was great in bed. Sure, she was cute and all but all I felt later was regret. It just felt wrong. I don't know what to do!" Timothy thought for a moment. "Well, if she is telling the truth, maybe you should ask her to meet the child at least?" Timothy's face turned grim for a second. "Oh... you are worried about Theia aren't you?" He chugged down his drink and ordered two more for both. "I am sure it will be fine..." He said unconvincingly. He turned his head away from Timothy and signaled the lady to bring in some more drinks. "I will. Actually, I am not just going to meet this ''child of mine but also run a paternity test. Just so you know, if I can't handle beer, it's probably because I've never tried drinking before" Seraph said with a disappointed look. "Of course I am worried about her. It has only been two months since that stupid war and things between us are much better now. I don't want them to get worse! I really love her and this---this can mean losing her!" Timothy sat back reflecting over the past events. "Things have changed rapidly, and I would hate for you two to become unhappy..." He sighed as he drank his beer again. "Tell you what my friend. I will do what I can to help... mediate any conversations where this could cause some issues. If you want that is?" Seraph brushes his hair back wards, rolling his eyes out of frustration. "If there's an all powerful individual that created everything then for sure he--uugh, she.... It! It hates me! I guess that helps! Thanks, man!" Timothy looked away from seraph for a moment, letting him calm down. He then made a suggestion. "Suppose you could know the probability of the child being yours, and then what Theia's reactions may be. Would you want me to tell you?" Timothy at this point thought, well what the hell, right? He is up a creek without a paddle. Maybe this could help. "Nope. I'd much rather get a polygraph!" Seraph replies immediately, not wanting to share his private moments with Timothy. Suddenly a Lacrima in Seraph's pocket started to shine. "Seraph you there?" A voice said coming from the Lacrima. The voice was feminine in nature. Just as quickly, Seraph felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see the blonde haired mage that him and his partner were previously talking about. "Hey Seraph, I didn't know you drank?" Theia said in a surprised manner. "Anyways, I was on my way to your apartment to ask you if we were still on for dinner tonight, but then I saw you and Timmy in here from the window! Glad I got to see you both now!" She says and gives them both a quick hug as they sat in their chairs. Timothy figured out what could happen quickly. That Lacrima is going to cause some issues if the voice is from her... I need to get rid of it. Timothy took a breath, and reached into Seraph's pockets twice while they sat down at extreme speed, once for the lacrima and the second time for his wallet. He held the wallet in his hand while hiding the Lacrima as he finished sitting down. "Oh I was just settling a bet that he couldn't down a drink! hehe..." Timothy looked anxious as he tried to lie about what was going on. Seraph looked to Timothy and screamed Thank You! to Timothy telepathically. Timothy stood up as soon as he sat down. "If you excuse me for a moment, I..." he fumbled for a reason why he stood up. "...need to use the restroom. Be right back!" And he rushed out the door of the bar. "Jeez he could have just used the one in the back. Anyways, Theia, dinner?" Seraph said. Outside Timothy had taken out the Lacrima. "Who is this?" he asked. Spirit of Truth Trvia * Sword of Damocles is a figure featured in a single moral anecdote commonly referred to as "the Sword of Damocles", an allusion to the imminent and ever-present peril faced by those in positions of power. **However, it is likely that the section Sword of Damocles is a reference to the idiom instead, which means that someone is in a situation where something bad is likely to happen to them very soon. Category:Lady Komainu Category:SorrowJeff Category:Roleplay